


if you want love, we'll make it

by janie_tangerine



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: ASoIaF Kink Meme, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottoming from the Top, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Schmoop, also very subtle background robb/theon, shameless use of john mayer lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-15 00:06:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janie_tangerine/pseuds/janie_tangerine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>where Jon wants to show Sam exactly how much he's into him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if you want love, we'll make it

**Author's Note:**

> written for an asoiaf kink meme prompt - _jon worships sam's body lovingly for hours, while 'your body is a wonderland' plays on repeat in the background._ Nothing is mine (I wish), don't look for plot, and the title comes from the aforementioned song. Actually, [here it is](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N5EnGwXV_Pg) if you want the full experience.

“Jon, that’s your brother’s place. Why would we even be here?”

Jon smiles as he parks the car. “Because he’s in Paris right now, along with the only other person who lives in there.”

“So?”

“So it means that it’s an empty apartment with a guest room, of which I’ve been given free reign. Empty apartment, Sam.”

Sam flushes at that, and of course he would. Jon isn’t being subtle at all either - living with your relatives isn’t good when you want to have a nice time with your boyfriend, especially when it’s full of brothers and sisters at both of your places. Which is why he asked Robb if he could use the guest room after swearing that he’d change the sheets and wash them - Jon really wants to take his time with it now, not to mention that he has something in mind for which he really needs the two of them to be alone.

“You know that - I mean, it’s fine even if we don’t.”

Jon _knows_ that, and that’s exactly why he wants some time for the both of them. It’s not that he begrudges Sam for being self-conscious, not when he knows Sam’s dad even too well and he’s known Sam for years, but since _telling_ him that Jon doesn’t think having sex is some kind of chore is useless, well, this time he’ll see about showing.

Not that Sam has to know.

“I know, but case is, I’d really like it if we _did_. Unless you don’t feel like it?”

“No, no, it’s fine. Well, I guess you’re right, and who knows when we’ll have another occasion.”

Jon smirks to himself as Sam gets out of the car.

—

“All right. Get yourself comfortable, there’s one thing I need to do,” Jon says as Sam sits down on the bed.

“… That has to do with the record player?”

“I told you, I want to try something.”

“Suit yourself,” Sam says, and Jon takes the cd out of his coat’s pocket. He takes off the coat and turns on the record player - good thing that Robb has two and keeps on in here. He smiles to himself as he presses the repeat button, chooses track four and presses four.

Then he kicks off his shoes with uttermost calm.

“ _John Mayer_?”

“Do you have a problem with it?”

“That’s not - wait. Is this some kind of joke?”

Now barefoot, Jon turns back towards the bed and puts his hands on Sam’s shoulders, pushing him downwards so that he’s lying down instead of sitting.

“Absolutely not,” Jon says. “I’m being perfectly serious.”

“But -” Sam starts as he looks at the window, “shouldn’t we close the blinds?”

“And do this in the dark, like you always insist?” Jon says as he starts unbuttoning Sam’s shirt - thankfully he did take his shoes off already, so he doesn’t have to worry about that, too. “Forget it. Now, while that song might be a tad too cheesy, it’s making an excellent point most of the time. Like, you know, when he says this whole _discovering me, discovering you_ part? And since I think that you aren’t getting the point, I figured it was time for practical demonstration.”

“… Meaning?”

“Meaning that you’re going to stay there, I’m going to do all the work and you’re going to like it, and by the time I’m done you won’t even be thinking about closing those damned blinds.”

“But - are you sure that -”

“Sam Tarly,” Jon interrupts as he leaves the shirt and starts working on Sam’s belt - he wants it out of the way, “it’s high time that you get something. Meaning, that I’m into you. As a whole, not just-your-personality. And since apparently it’s the one bloody thing that you seem not to get, it’s high time I put a remedy to it.”

With that, he throws the belt on the ground and puts his knees on the side of Sam’s hips - much better like this, if they have to be chest to chest.

“You’re serious,” Sam says after holding his stare for a couple of seconds.

“Mmhh, you look so good it hurts sometimes,” Jon says a moment before the record follows in saying exactly the same thing, and then he leans down and kisses Sam without letting him try to reply.

And since he’s not going to do this half-assed, he doesn’t even try to start slow - he goes for it at once, his tongue running across Sam’s lips until he parts them a moment later, and he doesn’t give him time to protest when they part for air. He leans in again and proceeds on kissing him again, the same way, and when Sam’s hands reach up and tangle in his hair Jon screams internally in victory. He slows down, not breaking the kiss, his hands going upwards to Sam’s neck and to the back of his head, and when he has to move away he smiles to himself and then kisses the corner of Sam’s mouth, then moving to his cheek and to the back of his ear.

“Jon, what are you -”

“Shut up and let me do the work,” Jon answers before kissing his way down Sam’s jaw and sucking on a piece of skin showing on his neck, since the shirt is unbuttoned at the collar. When he thinks he’s made the point clear he leans back and looks down at the hickey he left there - good. If Sam doesn’t wear a scarf everyone is going to see it tomorrow, and Jon won’t complain if it’s the case.

Sam moans when Jon leans down again and runs his tongue over it. He’s also trembling slightly, which is perfectly good as far as Jon is concerned, but it’s the just beginning and he’s not going to be just trembling when Jon is done. Hopefully.

He leans back and starts undoing the rest of the buttons on Sam’s shirt, and when he’s past half, _clearly_ Sam has to put a hand on his wrist.

“Jon, really, you don’t have to -”

“ _Sam_ , get rid of that notion. I want to. Try asking me again and I’m only going to quote that song at you until I’m done.”

“But - I know that I’m not -”

“You asked for it. _This is bound to be a while_ ,” he hums under his breath before opening the last button and opening Sam’s shirt completely. Then he moves so that he’s laying on Sam’s chest - and hey, good thing that Sam is double his size, at least he doesn’t have to worry about holding back his weight - and kisses the hickey again.

Sam doesn’t complain and moans again, a little, and Jon decides that it’s time to stop fooling around and get down to business. He moves from the hickey to Sam’s collarbone, leaving a trail of kisses along the way, and then he reaches down until he finds one of Sam’s nipples. Then he pinches.

Sam moans out loud at that, and he doesn’t seem to be worrying about the problems he thinks Jon has. Good. He does the same with the other nipple as he kisses his way from Sam’s collarbone to his navel, going slow and making sure to leave as much skin covered. If it’s not his mouth he uses his hands - he presses circles into Sam’s shoulders before moving them down along his hips, doing the same, his fingers digging into Sam’s sides, pressing against smooth skin and sinking into warm flesh, and he kneads a bit as he runs his tongue below Sam’s left nipple.

Sam is trying not to be too loud, it’s obvious, but he’s also moaning without being able to stop and saying Jon’s name all over, which is good, and Jon can feel his cock pressing against his inner thigh - he’s not fully hard but it’s getting there, which is even better, but Jon is going to leave him hanging for a short while still.

“Jon, you can’t be liking this,” Sam protests from above as Jon presses a line of kisses along his side.

“Hm, _you frustrate me_ ,” Jon replies smirking before biting down gently on the place he had just kissed.

“But -”

“ _You look so good it hurts sometimes,_ ” he hums again - sadly it wasn’t on time since right now John is at the _discover me, discovering you_ part again, but it’s all water brought to his own windmill anyway.

Sam’s eyes go wide in complete disbelief and Jon figures it’s time to kill any conversation - he reaches down with one hand and cups Sam’s cock through his jeans.

It works entirely - Sam moans out his name louder, and Jon strokes it a couple of times before moving his hand away and reaching for the jeans’ button.

He opens it slowly and pushes down the zipper, then he grabs the sides of the jeans and pulls them down along with the underwear - for a moment he’s about to leave them around Sam’s knees, then he decides that it’s not worth it when they’ll need to be out of the way later and takes everything off, pushing the bundle on the ground.

He sincerely hopes that Sam is far gone enough that he doesn’t ask Jon to close the blinds - until now, every time they’ve had sex the best Jon could do was the bedside lamp, and while he gets why Sam would insist, it’s a damned relief that for once he can actually see everything. Just to make sure, he moves back so that his knees are around Sam’s ankles and strokes his cock a couple of times again, slow and nice, before taking his hand away.

“Jon -”

“If you’re about to ask me if I’m really sure, I’m going to talk at you in lyrics for the next month. By the way,” Jon adds as he runs his hand on the side of Sam’s thigh, “I’m enjoying every second of this, if you were wondering.”

Then he decides that it’s high time he gets down to serious business.

Sam screams when Jon’s lips wrap around the head of his cock - good. That was exactly what he had been hoping for. He moves back a moment and then goes at it again, taking in a bit more, not hurrying this at all. He takes it in deeper slowly, bit by bit - he can’t quite manage all, but he’s pretty sure that Sam isn’t going to complain as he runs his tongue over the length, feeling Sam getting harder as he sucks on it slowly - the more he goes on, the more he hears Sam saying his name, and when Sam’s shaking fingers touch his hair and grip on it just slightly, Jon thinks _finally_.

Then he stops taking this slow and Sam legitimately swears when Jon ups the pace, and if his jaw is stretched as far as it goes and enough that it hurts slightly, it really doesn’t matter - it’s enough that Sam isn’t holding back anymore. And he’s also tugging at Jon’s hair almost desperately now, but it’s not like Jon is interested in moving right now. Not at all - he’s going to do this right. He runs his tongue along the head of Sam’s cock again, trying to take him in a bit deeper when Sam can’t help thrusting upwards, and then Sam moans out his name almost breathlessly.

Jon leans back just enough so that he doesn’t risk choking, but when Sam comes a moment later he swallows most of it - he feels come mixing with his own spit as it falls downwards on his chin, but he doesn’t mind the taste and he wants to make a point here, so he stays where he is until Sam’s not moaning as loud and not shaking as hard. He moves back and wipes at his chin with the back of his hand - Sam is panting none too softly and Jon can totally hear him over the music ( _I’ll never let your head hit the bed without my hand behind it_ , good part). He’s also beyond hard himself, but he’ll worry about that later.

He hums the refrain under his breath as he drops down on the bed on Sam’s side so that they can look at each other - Sam’s cheeks are flushed red and his eyes are mostly pupil and Jon really, really likes that look on him.

“I’m not done, by the way,” Jon grins, and Sam flushes harder.

“Uh, Jon, I don’t really think that -”

“I’m not in a hurry,” Jon says before kissing him again - Sam moans a little into his mouth when Jon runs the back of his hand along his neck, but of course he would - that’s where Jon had seen fit to leave a couple of still fresh hickeys before.

Time to get him back into the mood, Jon decides as he reaches out for the nightstand’s drawer on his side - hopefully Robb paid him that favor.

There’s lube inside it - good, he did remember.

He throws it at Sam.

“If you’re so fixed on not letting me do all the work, maybe you could give me a hand with this?”

Sam swallows and nods nervously as he pops the cap open - he sits up straighter against the headboard and Jon gets rid of his own jeans and underwear before considering his options. He puts his hands on Sam’s shoulders then, spreading his knees as he lays against Sam’s chest, looking appreciatively at the few bite marks he’s left there before he does.

“Should - should I -”

“ _If you want love we’ll make it,_ ” Jon replies, trying to keep a straight face.

“… Oh, sod off,” Sam sighs, but that’s more fondly than else. Apparently he’s made peace with it, and Jon doesn’t see him squeezing lube on his fingertips but he feels one of them moments later, pushing against his entrance, slow and careful. Sam does take his sweet time with it, going inside so very slow, and every time he pulls out he pours some more lube on his fingers - by the time he has two making their way inside, it’s so slick that Jon barely feels discomfort. When Sam pushes in deeper after a long time of stretching him open, Jon has to bite down on his tongue and resist the temptation to touch himself - if he does that, he _might_ get too close to coming and he doesn’t want to work himself up again when everything has been going exactly the way he was hoping for.

“Is this -” Sam starts a moment later.

“That’s fine,” Jon breathes out. “Right. I’m good. And don’t move.”

Sam swallows and takes his fingers out, and then Jon smiles as he moves backwards and wraps his hand around Sam’s cock again - he’s still limp, but with a few strokes it’s obvious that he hasn’t definitely worn Sam out for good. So he takes his own sweet time stroking, feeling Sam shake when he starts running his thumbnail under the head of his cock. When he’s half-hard again, Jon reaches for the drawer and grabs one of the few condoms that had been there, too - he rips open the packet and makes it a quick work of putting it on Sam before smearing what’s left of the lube on his own palm and starting to stroke it again.

By now, Sam is flushing crimson and swearing under his breath - most of that it’s Jon’s name - and Jon thinks that this couldn’t be going better as he decides, a short while later, that it’s enough work and proceeds to lower himself down on Sam’s cock - he’s fully hard again by now.

“Oh, _fuck,_ ” Sam hisses as he takes his time doing it - everything is so slick that it’s not really hurting, but better safe than sorry.

“Told you I wasn’t done,” Jon says, and he knows he sounds short of breath, but he’s almost dying here, and he’s also this damned close to coming himself that he can barely keep himself together. But he has to do it for a bit longer, and so he rolls his hips downwards and Sam legitimately screams at that.

For a moment Jon gets worried about the neighbors, then he decides that anyone who lives next to his brother and Theon and hasn’t moved in a hurry yet won’t really knock on the door to stop them right now.

So he does the same and he doesn’t stop himself from screaming either - _fuck_ yes it’s good, and he likes that he can finally have a good look at Sam right now, without having to guess anything because there’s not much light, and he moans as he lowers himself downwards so that Sam is sliding in deeper. His hands go grab Sam’s shoulder, his fingertips sinking into his back, and damn but he just likes that as they press up there’s no space whatsoever between them and that Sam is so very warm against him, and he doesn’t even care that he can’t touch his cock right now - never mind that, he has enough friction since the more he fucks himself down on Sam’s the more friction he gets.

Sam’s hands go to his hips and the small of his back a short while later and _yes_ , Jon thinks as Sam drags him even closer, _yes_ that’s exactly what he had been hoping for instead of quick exchanges in the dark, and there’s sweat all over his forehead and Sam’s when he turns his head and kisses Sam as Sam thrusts upwards and meets his pace. It’s the least refined kiss they ever shared - he’s too far gone to put some thought into it and he just can’t think anymore right now, and then he moves just slightly and the angle becomes just perfect, and at Sam’s next thrust he’s shaking and coming all over Sam’s stomach. Not that it takes much longer for Sam, who does the same after another long, deep thrust, and Jon barely notices that the bed creaks once, and he doesn’t even need to worry about holding up his own weight because even if he stops doing that he knows that he won’t be crushing the person beneath him, and so he closes his eyes and just lets himself shake from pleasure as he moans out loud and as he hears Sam doing the same.

 

When he opens his eyes, the only sounds he can hear are Sam breathing in deeply and John Mayer singing that he’s got the afternoon and a room for two, and he feels so good that he only brings himself to move enough so that he slides off Sam, but then he falls down on him all over again without even attempting to roll over to the side.

“Wow,” Sam breathes out a moment later. “That was -”

“Something we should do a lot more often,” Jon finishes for him before turning his head from Sam’s shoulder so that they can look at each other.

“Are -”

“Don’t ask me if I’m being sure of this,” Jon says. “Considering the state of the sheets, I think that if you’re as smart as I always thought you were, you should come to the right conclusion. And I thought the message was clear. I _like_ you. Period. But if next time you want me to put on _Bigger Than My Body_ , instead, you just have to say it.”

For a moment Sam looks at him as if he’s just lost his mind. Then he bursts out laughing, and Jon can feel his chest trembling with it, all of it, and he thinks that he likes how it feels a whole damn lot.

“Jon, seriously, fuck you,” Sam replies when he’s recovered from the laughing fit.

“If you want to go for another round later, I don’t think that anyone’s coming here for the next week or so.”

So maybe then Sam kisses him again, and maybe Jon should point out that he couldn’t have picked a more proper moment than the part where the song goes _you fascinate me, I know you’re all mine_ , but he can do that later. Giving Sam some tangible proof that he means that part too entirely, of course, but he has all the time he needs for that, doesn’t he? And if Sam still doesn’t fully get it, he’ll just have to prove his point all over again, and he won’t mind a second of it.

End.

**Author's Note:**

> The other song Jon mentions in the end would be [this one](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LQ5wTHM1zkw).


End file.
